Ben’s Girl
by the Bad Wolf 02
Summary: When the Dyad of Jedi finally open their eyes and notice each other, Finn has little faith in Ben Solo and revives a not so wanted Sith through his heated actions. This is the story of Rey Skywalker and her doomed Soul-mate (Benjamin Solo) as she travels the whole of space to save him with little help from the Resistance or the Leader of The First Order himself. Loads of Reylo fluf
1. Introductions

**Welcome fwend.**

**I just wanted you to know, I don't own Star Wars ;_; or a Light saber :( although I wish I did cuz that would be totally AWESOME!!! :P xxx**

**Let's begin...**

-The cloaked figure smiled creepily at the tall girl who was merely 4 steps away from him. She stood and looked at him full of hatred and fear not bothering to hide it as the lightning struck down around her. Deviously, Palpatine offered a deal to the furious girl: she would become empress of the sith by killing him therefore transferring generations of sith into her or Rey would die herself. Rey reluctantly agrees to the primary option so that she could save her friends above who were battling against the first order. She thought what Luke would do, Leia, Han Solo or even Ben. Another small hope flashed across her brain like a meteorite, he was going to save her- she could feel it.

The hooded Sith shouted above the crowd, "The Jedi of Debt!"

He continued the words of his ritual but Rey was focused on another thing.

"We ask of you now to raise your saber!" He cried.

As asked, the sly scavenger raised her lightsaber behind her back, the crowd chanted and clapped for this was the new beginning of the Sith. Rey was the difference between the victory of the resistance or the first order. However, Rey had no intention of swinging her saber, she was simply passing it to someone else.

A person was sat on the abandons of the Death Star. They did not move nor cry out as the waves toppled down on top of them. Their wet black hair blew in the gusts of wind and the ripped, wet clothing clung to their skin cloaking them in black. As a day passed, the waves became calm and still. The act of harmony, meditation through the force. The sky was a light blue. The air was sweet and slow. The waves were soft and sparkled brightly until a vibrating disturbance ran through the force. Suddenly eyes wide open, the former leader of the first order leapt to his feet restored and rested with a new found energy. Chasing down the broken piece of metal, the waves became aggravated once again and crashed continuously at the abandoned weapon. He leapt across great abysses that lead down into the neck-breaking waves and over sharp wiring no longer sparking with electricity towards a round black ship. A tie-fighter. The man stepped into his seat and pressed his right hand against the activation panel, "Access granted-identity: Kylo Ren "

Flying through the battle un-noticed like a fly amongst a herd of rhinos, Kylo Ren landed his ship on a ledge and walked down some crumbling steps to the floor. Running silently, he heard Palpatine's voice echoing around the cavern, how he wanted to murder that man who had manipulated him all these years-Manipulated him into sending his own father to death! The guilt pressed through his skull like a bullet. Cautiously, he peered around the corner: Sith troopers dressed in red and other guards of silk robes everywhere. Just walk in, he thought to himself, and if it goes wrong-fight! With a step of faith, the battle began.

Many times had Kylo Ren used the link to intimidate and fight Rey, in fact he had mastered the skill to the highest level, unlike the triple-bunned girl who was trying to create the link now. Closing her eyes and composing herself, the young women carefully opened the gap and slipped the lightsaber into a hand that seized the saber gratefully. Rey closed the link hoping that she'd done it right and got the weapon to the right person.

"Well!? Do it, KILL ME!" Cried the Sith Lord.

To everyone's shock, Rey pulled her hand back into view it seemed that the saber had just disappeared, a sneaky smile infecting her face .

**A/N:**

**Hello, fellow FanFiction readers! Hope you liked my first chapter. I'm gonna try no to upload this all at once because I have written most of the story already and-you know-sometimes you have to give it a break. Anyways, here I am finally getting to upload this FanFiction. Guessing it's free of spelling mi set ales cuz I have a spell checker and I have personally skimmed over it all (hell that took forever) so please speek up if I messed something up. I'd love it if you'd leave a review!! This is my first fiction after all! Oh, as you can guess, we are gonna get to see our fav boy Ben in the next chapter so keep reading!!! Xoxo**


	2. Ben

-Using the saber and the force, Kylo Ren fought with the misguided guards who charged at him without fear. Slashing this way and that blocking one hit and sending a blow to another! He liked this new lightsaber: it had a beautiful blue hue and a swift, smooth movement. Every twitch or swipe created a throbbing , humming sound like a good bass speaker and each impact sounded magical and powerful like an exploding firework. He smiled proudly as he stood now alone in the dark cave, fighting as Benjamin Solo felt good.

A hand gripped the air facing the girl's direction and suspended Rey mid-air. She kicked out at Palpatine and flailed her arms around foolishly trying anything she could to escape. Her body tort with disgust and worry and pure breath-taking fear. Sensing his reinsuring presence, Rey let go of the tension and loosened her muscles. No longer trying to contort or attack, Rey could breathe and swung relaxed in the air. He slipped through the shadows towards Rey and Palpatine, bubbling in a bath of anger. Palpatine laughs at the girl's weak response and releases Rey who kneels and shivers appearing to have given up. Enthusiastically, Ben ran towards Rey who stood up confidently as he jumped to her side. Palpatine raised his eyebrow and continued to lecture them about the Jedi and the Sith but Rey could not listen. She refused to listen. Ben stiffened, unlike Rey, he was listening to Palpatine who spoke of a bond, their bond, that has been unseen for generations of Jedi.

"A bond called a Dyad: a bond between two force users-mentally and physically connecting them through space using an unbreakable link, even when one is dead."

Tentatively, Rey reached out for Ben's hand as she continued to fear her ancestor as if the stimulation would make her feel calmer. It did. Slowly, Palpatine notices a vague blue light emitting from the dyad, he could see it surrounding the two Jedi like a veil of pail, electrified dust. Palpatine cackled as he leant back on his throne. Calming slightly, Rey lowered her guard. Suddenly, the evil lord raised his hand effortlessly and left it there consequently hanging the Jedi weak and defenceless. With glee, Palpatine extended his free arm and outstretched his finger as if grabbing at something. Rey's face was washed with sweat and her grazed knees stung. A harsh wave of guilt brushed over her: she had lead Ben to his doom. Soon Palpatine extracted the force from the pair. Rey groans as the electrical force is pulled away from her and Ben shaking the force violently. The flow of power was a bright blue and was static and powerful. When nothing else was left to steal, Palpatine simply drops the dying two to cower on the floor unable to move. The evil Sith Lord stood to embrace the bucket-load of power he held.

"THE POWER OF TWO, RESTORES THE TRUE OOONNE!" Palpatine cried terrifyingly. Rey's evil ancestor raised both his pale hands and began to interfere with the battle up above: good vs bad. Except, Palpatine had an unfair advantage and was consequently on over-kill. Feeling weak and paralysed, a tear ran down Rey's cheek. She'd doomed the entirety of space... and failed her friends.

**A/N:**

**Hello, you're still here!!! If you watched the movie you know what sadness is to come. The thing is tho, do you really think I am gonna let that happen, nah? Just you watch. Anyways, REVIEWZZZ. Xoxo. Might upload another fic in the mean time.**


	3. FirstDeath

-All over, Kylo Ren shook. Feebly, he crept to his feet practically stumbling head over heels-unstable . An overflow of dizziness rocked him rigidly from side to side and an almighty sickness threatened to overthrow his control. Kylo Ren dove at the Sith but Palpatine simply used the force to pick him up and toss Ben into the distance as if he were an old chess piece. The emotional stab of grief was enough for Rey to hear the voices: Yoda, Obi, Luke and... was that General Organia...Leia! Thousands of generation of Jedi all encouraging her, calling her name, urging her to stand!

With great effort Rey stretched. Curling into a ball before gaining enough stability to stand. She reached into her pocket swiftly and took out Leia's lightsaber. Slightly distracted, Rey only had a small amount of time to re-orientate for the Sith had redirected his power at Rey who just managed to raise her saber to deflect it. This sudden surge of power came crashing down on her with a heavy impact causing her body to jolt and rattle. This attack had took Rey by surprise. WAKE UP, she thought to herself. Gazing angrily into the hollow eyes of her grandfather, Rey gained a better stance. Inside her head, the Jedi cheered. A smile flickered across Rey's face.

"I'm all of the Sith, you cannot beat me" Palpatine teased.

For several minutes Rey blocked his attack but soon her arm gave way and the electricity hit her on the head knocking her to the floor. As if nothing had happened, the restored Sith continued to disable the battle far above.

Realising Rey was injured, Ben pushed forward in pain, climbing up the deep crevice and gasping through gritted teeth. Summoning the force every now and then to assist him with the ascent. The bond was something more than just a Dyad.

Rey charged forward with all her might feeling the strain as she met Palpatine's line of fire. Throwing out her left arm she shouted louder than everything else,

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, FOR I AM ALL OF THE JEDI!!!"

Whizzing loudly, Luke's lightsaber swung into her left hand extending immediately. She lifted the saber into a defensive X and staggered onwards against the stream of blue light quickly closing the gap between Palpatine and his death. Then she whispers,"I'm Rey. And I am NOT your granddaughter!"

With a final stride and sudden strength, Rey finally deflected all the power right back at Palpatine. The lightning engulfed him- burning his very essence. Like every deceased force user, the Sith Lord disintegrated- his clothes the only thing that remained. The scavenger had killed her evil ancestor and earnt back her powers but how much use was the force to a dead Jedi. Weakened she stood there, dropped both lightsabers that retracted obediently as they crashed on the rocky floor and just stood limply and expressionless-drained of life. Relieved yet devastated, she dropped to the floor motionless.

**A/N:**

**So, we made it to the third. Sorry if I'm making these too short. Just tell me if so. Moving on, busy life: school, hmw and stuff. I'm sure you'll understand.**


	4. TheForceRealm

-Groaning with pain Ben pulled his way rigidly up the edge and across the rocky yet sharp floor. He was doing all he could to be beside the girl he cared for but his breathing was too heavy and the ringing too loud for him to hear anything. Finally reaching her, he moved the limp body gently, and twisted her into a comfortable position on his lap. Emotionless, irresponsive, lifeless. Rey's pulse has almost stopped. Her skin was rapidly cooling. Ben didn't know what to do, distressed, he stared at her almost losing it. Since Ben came back, he had not spoken. He feared his own voice, what was he like? A thought came back to him as he recalled the day Rey brought him home. Selflessly, Ben summoned the last of his energy to revive Rey, the way she had saved him that day when the waves came crashing down on them. The day Benjamin Solo was reborn.

Rey felt strange,there was no longer pain or the stinging and aching sensations of life. Instead she just rippled, glided through a galaxy of supernovas and colourful star constellations. A peaceful echo bobbing around the limitless world. Intrigued, Rey swam through the stars. She felt like water... Looking down at her arm she almost fell over backwards. Well, that's if she could fall here. Her once tanned skin was a glistening yet translucent blue that did not hold a solid form.

Ben was shaking with worry, a hand on Rey's heart. Stopped.

Rey could hear something, someone, some people, Jedi masters! They were on the horizon. Ghostly blue figures floating around. She walked away towards them.

"Owwwww, what the?!" Rey exclaimed as she looked down at her arm again.

It was as if slowly the damage she had received when she had been alive was creeping back to her yet her lapis, luminescent arm showed no damage.

Ben whispered, "Rey?"

More weak and croaky than he had expected but Ben didn't care. He repeated:

"Be with me. Be with me..."

Rey spun around in pain. That voice was so familiar yet new, she had known that voice in a way- feared it, pitied it, trusted it and now longed for it.

A tear rolled down Ben's cheek. He had done so many bad things to Rey and the resistance as Kylo Ren (former evil leader of the first order) yet Rey had still turned around and saved him. He felt guilt and anger but worst of all, sincere and utter loss.

Behind her, the words tinkled continuously. A waterfall! Of stars? Glitter? Memories!

Rey began to leap softly towards the blue-glitter, memory waterfall where the fresh air blew and a fiery heat burnt. Maybe Ben was here too, hidden away behind this curtain in yet another starry dimension.

The old-Sith almost gave up, he'd lost the one and only girl to pay him mercy apart from his mother. The shame stung like a wasp stuck in his heart. Despite the fact he knew Rey was gone, he left the gate open. It's like when you leave food out for your cat that went missing, even if think you know it won't help- you still do it.

Rey reached the sparkling vail. It felt hot now. It bristled and trickled expectantly. Repeating the words over and over. It snapped and snarled when Rey turned her head, she took a breath.

"Here goes..." she exasperated.

Ben felt a shudder on his lap, a flicker of hope jerked into his mind like a shooting Star causing his pulse to elevate and the shame to lift.

Rey leapt through the wall of blue which scorched all the pain back into her as if she had stepped into a flame causing tears of pain to flash out of her eyes.

**A/N:**

**Alright, there may have been some mistakes in that but oh well. Still going with this. Longer chapter this one. Strange, completely new idea but still hope you enjoyed!! Xxx**


	5. BackToLife

-Suddenly, Rey became aware she was lying down and gasped as she sat up too quickly sending a raging siege up her body. Tears continued to stream down her cut face. Concerned, Ben just looked at Rey and stared into her eyes. Rey didn't understand, she'd thought that she'd lost Ben. They were both dead. Rey had run through a glimmering portal to reach another dimension of stars where Ben hid. She had seen with her very own eyes Palpatine send him into a deep crevice which would have killed anyone. Furthermore, she had just died on the floor. This couldn't be happening. Before she knew what to do or what had happened, Ben had reached gently with his hand and tucked away Rey's hair behind her ear and softly wiped away her tears. Ben showed her: he had almost died after the fall but had gone out of his way and through all this pain just to save her. He would have sacrificed himself to save her. Now she knew why she longed for his voice. Not giving it a second thought, Rey leaned forwards. Ben's breath wasn't warm on her skin. He pulled her in slowly. Rey had waited for this moment. Her first ever kiss. It felt soft and warming. She didn't want it to stop. Rey let go and gasped in the air. Pulling away awkwardly, Ben pulled Rey into a hug and she sobbed a meaningful 'thank you' into his chest. Rey sat up again and stroked Ben's face which was surprisingly soft and warm. She lay there in his arms, sat on his lap, both smiling unfailingly and just looking into each other's eyes. Ben's smile was the most beautiful thing Rey had seen. It lingered on her mind like the fragrance of a flower. The girl didn't want that smile to fade and Ben didn't want her's to either. Eventually, they gave into exhaustion and collapsed together on the floor.

Rey woke up to the sound of a radio, Poe's voice came in;

"Rey, Rey??? Rey ummmmm... ye. I'm coming to collect your vessel and to look for you, ok?"

Rey looked back down at Ben, his eyes flickered open for a few seconds:

"Rey... you must-" Ben gasped as he cut himself off.

It was the female Jedi's turn to worry. Rey was gonna have to carry him to Luke's vessel. Even then she'd have the stress of getting Ben home and safe. Would they except him ever?

"Gosh, you do make the situation hard for me, don't you?" Rey expired.

Trying to think of what she could do, she lifted Ben onto her back,

"OHMIGOD you're heavy!"

Before shuffling towards the exit, Rey took one last look around. When she had defeated the sith lord, rocks had fallen but luckily there was a big enough gap for one person at a time to fit through towards her fighter-jet. Rey had forgotten one something, and when she would realise- it was gonna hurt. Slowly, she began to crawl through leaving Ben at the entrance for a short time. Footsteps came from behind, running footsteps and a radio... A SITH TROOPER! Obviously not everyone had been squished. With no time to spare Rey summoned upon all the power left within to pull Ben through the gap on his back. Surprisingly it didn't take much energy to her relief.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the trooper commanded.

**A/N:**

**Alright, there. Another longish chapter I guess??? REYLO FLUFF. Ok, composing myself. Please, if you've got this far drop a like/follow and review! Xoxo**


	6. Poe

-Rey almost laughed but didn't know why. By now the two had almost made it out of the small tunnel. Rey came out first and then guided Ben out slightly too quickly and banged his leg. Even though Ben didn't moan in pain Rey saw it on his face: agony .

"Sorry,sorry,sorry! I'll be more careful but we really need to move right now!" Rey apologised at the still body as she lifted him a safe distance away. Lost in thought, the girl stared at Ben who was breathing shallowly. Remembering the task at hand she looked back through the tunnel in the rocks to see a stormtrooper in red begin to crawl through. Oof, she thought...

Standing back, she closed her eyes and stretched out her hands to move the rocks. Slowing her breathing and numbing her senses like in training except this time it took merely a second before the force flooded in and the rocks collapsed onto the troops.

"Phew! Let's get going, Ben." Rey sighed as she continued to levitate him overhead.

That's when Rey heard it, Poe's air-craft coming to land nearby. There are two-ways this could go: Poe could find her and help look after Ben or more likely see Ben and kill him out of hatred and fear... So, Rey needed a third option.

She decided to hide from Poe, at the time it seemed like the best idea because she hadn't thought of the consequences: like the fact people would presume she was dead etc.

"REY!" Poe shouted across the rocky landscape his voice echoing over and over as he jumped out of the cockpit. The girl forced her mouth shut and held Ben's shut too even though he was asleep. In a crevice that jutted out concealing the pair from nearly every direction but up, they hid. Rapid footsteps and elevated breathing, Poe was panicking. "REEEY!" Poe continued to call in despair. A voice came over his radio: it was Rose.

"This is Rose, come in Poe *white noise*... Poe? Have you retrieved the old model? *gun fire* Have you got the girl?!" She practically shouted into the radio over all the gun fire.

"This is Poe, X-wing received. Rey, negative. I'm going in but it looks like the entrance has been recently sealed." Poe replied his usual humorous tone contrasting with the look on his face which told a completely different story

Rose shouted back amidst white noise,"I'm sorry Poe but we need you up here *sound of clutch changing* they're escaping so we want to chase after them but we need your command General! *white noise and thrusters*"

Poe grunts,"I won't be the one to tell Finn that Rey is ... you're doing the talk ok. You hear me? Rose?!"

He heads back up to his ship, and gets in muttering and mimicking Rose. Soon he flew out of the dark cave towing Luke's ship along side.

**A/N:**

**Busy today so just going to say enjoy!! Xx**


	7. TheTie-Fighter

**A/N:**

**Hello, I haven't updated any of my stories for a week now so apologies for that. Never the less, on with the show!**

Rey let out a sigh of relief. She smiles at Ben awkwardly realising how weird it would have been if he had woken up squished in a hole together before hauling herself up and out of the hiding spot. Then it hit her in the face like a big-stinking-wet fish, her air craft was gone!

"How could I have been so stupid AS TO THINKING HIDING WOULD WOOORRK!!?"

Rey growled.

She scowled at the floor as she marched towards where her ship had been. Searching the landscape Rey felt embarrassed. Then she looked back at Ben floating above the hole and noticed a tie-fighter parked up on a ledge, accessible if you climbed up a pile of rubble. This must have been how Ben got here she thought.

Getting to the black ball of a ship, Rey realised how small it was... One seat... two people... one unconscious person...

"Geese, problem after problem today!" Rey Laughed sarcastically.

Leaning back against the tie fighter, Rey began to wonder what Ben was like as she observed the battle up above: the first order fleet had been mostly obliterated and ,with their Master Kylo Ren un-seen for days, his generals were left in-charge. In a locked state, Ben murmured a warning but Rey hadn't heard: she was counting how many ships were escaping and whether they were being chased or not until she began thinking about Luke, and then Leia, and then Han, and finally Ben. Without turning her head, she reached out to stroke his leg and was worried when she found nothing but rocks. She leapt up and twisted around, Ben wasn't lying on the floor. She ran back towards the tie-fighter and Ben was not there either. Quickly, Rey descended or slipped down the rubble to find Ben still hovering above the hole.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that might happen," Rey excused apologetically .

Lowering him to the floor, she hugged him instinctively and continued to pull him along.

Once again faced with the problem of transportation, Rey found only one option because she was not leaving Ben behind nor was she staying in this place any longer. She would have to stuff him behind the seat for the short journey. Sympathetically, she lifted the injured soldier towards the entrance of the module and attempted to painlessly stuff him into the back but he simply did not fit... Rey groaned in annoyance. Nothing could suffice how horrible this week had been. Thinking logically, the girl sat Ren in the seat and thought through her options which were second to none. Concluding upon the last resort, she climbed on top of Ben. She knew how un-dignifying this was and hoped the day would be over soon. Knees tucked up to her chest and arms stretching to reach the controls, Rey was full of a need to be home. Ready to depart, the Jedi pressed the 'start up' button and waited to hear the whir of the tie-fighter engine begin. It didn't.

Confused, Rey scanned the panel: navigations, teleport, intercoms, rocket launchers and more. On the far right side was a scanning board. Rey applied her sweaty palm,

"Access: Denied" the interface seemed to mock.

This annoyed Rey but never the less she looked for the right solution. She picked up Ben's wrist and put his right hand down on the panel hoping that this would work.

"Access: Granted- identity: Kylo Ren" the interface chirped.

Smiling graciously, she moved around the board, preparing herself for take off.

"Would you like to broadcast your location to the mother ship? Error: signal lost."

Rey smirked, "Well ye-duh-the resistance took it down. Besides, how do I-"

"Sending signal, if you wish to disable this process, press your hand against th-"

"Ok, ok, ok, ooooohhhkkkkk!" Rey retorted as she grabbed Ben's hand and slammed it onto the panel just before the transmission was complete. She let out a sigh of relief as she stroked a sorry into the hand.

Smoothly, the girl flew the tie-fighter across the battle, that which by now had mostly subsided, but never the less Rey stuck to the ground so as to avoid trouble. Constricted and under pressure, she wasn't going particularly fast until the millennium falcon was on her tail. Knowing the ship, she knew how to lose it. Gaining rapid speed Rey was squishing Ben immensely but fortunately neither noticed. Rey was busy escaping and Ben was fighting his own war. As soon as she had the Millennium Falcon's driver ready to light-speed (as that's what he thought Rey was about to do too) Rey dived and hid attached to a rock upside down. Lando (one of Han's old friends) went zooming off chasing a missing tie-fighter. The mischievous scavenger should have felt guilty but instead she smiled to herself happily. Rey had enjoyed this however she was rather stuck: Ben had the seat belt around his waist and consequently Rey had been flipped onto the roof. She stood up and reached out to touch the button that read 'reorientate'. With a slightly delayed reaction, the interface beeped does Rey braced herself. Nothing happened. Rey stood up and stared at the control panel as suddenly the ship flipped and she fell clumsily in a very awkward position over Ben. If Ben had woken at that precise moment, he would have been very confused. Rey decided best not to think about it and moved to face the control panel. Soon, the Jedi had fastened the seat belt around her waist too and she sat securely as they sped off home.

Entering the atmosphere of the planet she had lived on with the resistance wasn't hard. Although not many ships were coming down to land at the time, Rey knew nobody would notice her. Far from the base, Rey shifted down and landed Ren's ship at her old training course in the forest. She practically fell out of the chair trying to jump and Rey smiled, "Home, Ben. This is home!"

Quickly, noticing a black target, she hid the old Kylo Ren dummy, that Poe had made as a target, which had blaster holes singed right through it. Before busying herself with tidying, Rey decided she had a bigger task at hand. Without using her powers, the girl lifted the boy onto her back and carry-dragged him into the spare lodge. Here she had a bed and a large supply of water for after training as well as some snacks that provide strength instantly after one bite. In the corner, Leia's stool sat as an unwanted reminder of both Ben and her loss. A note in an envelope was left on top. Rey didn't think any more of it and continued to caress Ben's face as he slept. She tucked him in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He felt hot so Rey ripped a piece off of her scavenger outfit and soaked it in water: her outfit had been ruined anyway and she didn't dare look in the mirror. Placing her sand-colours strip on his fore-head, she lent against the wall. The tiredness struck like a lightsaber through her chest. She curled up next to Ben and tried to sleep as it went dark. Rey was shivering. She had been ready to do anything for him but she felt cold. Not thinking what it would look like, she snook under the covers becoming immediately flushed with warmth. Finally relaxed and comfortable she dropped off and slept soundly.

Lando had come back solemnly to collect Finn, Chewbacca and the new recruit Jannah, who were running across a falling ship. The usually happy man dropped the hatch allowing the three to climb aboard. As soon as they got aboard, Lando shut the hatch and sped out of Exegol. The three came to sit in the control room absolutely shattered. Chewbacca grunted loudly but nobody responded to him.

The radio crackled, Lando turned the nob quickly. Rose's voice spoke gently:

"Finn, guys. We have some bad news for you. We haven't found Rey..."

Finn knew already, he felt Rey die somehow... How could he have forgotten!?

"REEEEY!" Finn shouted as he slammed his head on the window facing Exegol.

"I'm sorry Finn. Poe retrieved the X-wing when he couldn't find her." She empathised.

Finn had a secret, he liked Rey a lot but he never had had the chance to tell her...Rey was gone and it hurt like hell.

Later that evening, Poe went on a walk through the forest. Celebrations weren't exactly his thing and besides, he lost his Jedi best friend. Why would he want to celebrate her death? Rey had gone down into the deepest depths of Exegol to face Emperor Palpatine. A shiver crawled down his spine at that name. He avoided her training course to push her out of his mind. Poe was walking around the perimeter of Rey's practice run whilst looking to the stars. It was a beautiful night. He sat down on a log looking into a puddle. His reflection swirling in the patterns of the water. He didn't look happy, nor did he feel it. He sat there basking in the white light, mourning his losses. Slowly, he stood up to turn back to the party for food when something glinted in the moonlight, catching his eye. Something black and shiny and round.

**A/N:**

**Right, hope you enjoyed this long-ish chapter. Remember to review and follow! Thank you for reading!**


	8. TheLetter

**A/N:**

**Hi, as seen as I haven't updated for ages, let's upload two chapters today!**

Rey still lay silently next to her partner. She didn't stir when Poe walked inside with pure shock on his face. Shock and horror. He ran outside composing himself... Rey had died. Rey was lost in Exegol. Rey was back all of a sudden... and she was sleeping with Kylo Ren!? He sat down again. What had happened to her, had she become a Sith!? No, was Rey going to invade them, was she going to trick them all?! Poe rushed back to the window; he watched as Rey yawned and got up reaching for a glass of water and gulping it down. She was clearly in a lot of pain as she blinked back tears. The teen looked a real mess. The mirror had been turned to face the wall: Rey obviously didn't want to see herself in such a state. She dampened a cloth replacing it on the male Sith's head and stared contently at him. Rey stepped outside trying to clean her hands off with water but she groaned in pain and yanked her hands back. Eventually, the brown-haired teen washed away all the grit, slate minerals and dried blood. She could now see her bruises and cuts open in the moonlight. She continued moaning in pain until she ripped of the last strips of her outfit and used them as bandages. She looked across her training course with a sigh, how she missed her home!

Poe made a decision, he crept up behind Rey and grabbed her. One hand over her mouth and another around her waist. Through his fingers Rey gasped for air:

"Get off.. me! That hurts! Ben, your hurting me!" She complained.

Poe loosened his grip, he was sorry but confused... who was Ben? Rey continued:

"Why did you do that? I thoug-" she spun around, "POE!? OHMIGOD I MISSED YOU!"

Poe starred in bewilderment as the girl squeezed him tightly into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked worriedly,"Who else has seen me?"

Poe opened and closed his mouth several time trying to think what he could say,

"Originally I came on a walk, but then I interrupted something" He smirked trying to play it cool using his usual teasing manner titling his head towards her cabin. Rey gave him the look , "Try me," she replied before keeling over in pain and letting out another moan. Poe ,let go and held her hand so she could stand up.

"Rey! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Let's go back to base an-" Poe began.

"No," Rey interrupted,"I can't leave Ben alone, he needs help and care too!"

Poe gave her that questioning and defiant eyebrow like he used to. Rey smiled,

"Benjamin Solo, you know, Leia's son-Ben." Continuing, "He saved my life, Poe!" Slowly, Poe nodded. The person he'd seen in there was Kylo Ren and because he didn't want to upset Rey, he followed her lead but he was still ready to take Ben's life.

Poe raced back to the camp once Rey went back into her lodge. Whether it was the right idea or no, he knew his friends wanted to see Rey again. People stared at him but not like he was a lunatic, because he had lead them to this victory and they loved him for it. They cheered and threw flowers at him but Poe didn't stop for a speech. He ran all the way to the Millennium Falcon where he found Chewy, Finn, R2-D2, BB-8 and C3-PO sat around the Monster-Chess table. Poe was out of breath and panted as he leant on his knee for support. They looked at him puzzled. Finally Poe caught enough breath to speak: "It's Rey *pant pant* she's alive..,." He let out

"She's what?!" Finn practically shouted, "Wait, how would you know?"

Amidst puffs of air, Poe continued, "She's in her lodge! She needs a nurse but..."

"Oh dear. Is Rey alright Master Dameron?" C3-PO piped up.

R2-D2 beeped noisily at C3-PO and Chewy moaned at him too. C3-PO fell silent.

Poe began to speak slower now, he decided not mention Ben, Rey could do that,

"Rey is in her lodge, she looks the part and certainly isn't well.." Poe informed.

Finn and BB-8 rolled out heading down a path into the woods followed closely by Poe and Chewy. C3-PO and R2 trundled along calmly going at a leisurely pace.

In, and out. In, and out. Rey was breathing deeply. She sat on the mattress next to Ben. The Jedi was worried: Ben had been asleep for an entire day and was running a temperature. Feeling physically unable to do jobs, Rey decided to open Leia's letter: the yellowed parchment was sealed with a red sealant that had the resistance symbol stamped into it. Gently prizing it open, Rey began to read:

"My dearest Padawan Rey. By now, I will no longer be here in physical form, but as you know. I am with you as the force is always. I write to you, confirming what you know you must . Don't hesitate nor doubt your instinct. Help him my dear girl. Don't give up, never give up! We are always here for you as I hope you will always be for him. Your training is never completely over, you learn a new skill all the time. However, you have proven yourself worthy of the title: Jedi Master Rey. Be safe dear child, and may the force be with you ~Leia Organa Solo"

Tears rolled down Rey's cheek but she wiped them away, she had duty and a debt to pay to her Jedi Trainer. Yet again she stepped outside. She undid her three buns and tipped a bucket of water on top of herself, it hurt. It sieged like raindrops of arrows but she didn't care. In order to help him, they must heal and in order to heal, she must be clean. Her hair hung wet and long past her shoulders, her face was cut but Rey had washed most of the dirt away. She washed her legs and arms too so she sat outside to dry. Her wet and ripped clothes dripped rhythmically. A night had never felt more hopeful and refreshing.

**A/N:**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**See ya!**

**-Kitty**


	9. PoeAndRena

**A/N:**

**I'm officially the worst at updating my stories. I do not have a lot of time to post and write nowadays so hopefully you can forgive me. I give you a nice chapter today, on with the fanfic!**

Finn charged onto the training ground and headed straight for the lodge heavily.

"Oi, Finn! Down here!" Rey shouted across from her log.

Finn twisted to see the soaking girl sat alone a fair distance away. He charged at her,

"I felt it Rey, how the hell are you still here!? How are you alive!?" He embraced her unsure whether he was angry or happy but he was relieved for sure. And now wet.

"Oh, Finn. You wouldn't believe me!" She pushed him away," Anyone got a towel!?" Laughing, Finn picked her up and carried her over to Chewbacca who gave her a big bear hug and let out a happy groan. Poe appeared just in time for the group hug. Rey relieved,"Never leave me guys, never!"

They all repeated,"Never."

Then Rey collapsed weakly from their grip and groaned a small sorry before falling unconscious and paralysed on the muddy floor.

Finn carried her to the nurse's ward, which was very busy. There were two spare beds in the corner so Finn placed her down next to a pilot with her left arm in a cast and her right leg hanging limply. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Rey, this girl was truly the worst looking in the entire ward. She looked at Finn , who walked off to find a nurse, and then back at Rey,

"Blimey Love, what 'appended t' ya? Right state y'are in, Ducky" she smiled warmly.

Rey turned her head to face the cockney pilot blankly,"I killed someone," she said quietly.

She congratulated ,"Good on ya, I crashed m'ship and almost killed m'gun man!"

Rey grimaced and then twitched. It was as if she'd forgotten something fatally important. Rey shook her head at the women and closed her eyes. Ben. She opened her eyes and quickly called, "Poe!" Rey called again,"Poe?!"

Poe came in smirking,"Yes Jedi Master Rey."

Ignoring his sarcasm,"Have you got him?," she tried to sit up but failed so Rey beckoned him over, "Please look after Ben, he needs help. He fell badly yesterday"

Poe nodded discretely and left the ward quickly glancing back at Rey with a reinsuring nod. Rey fell asleep soon after and didn't notice when her bed got moved.

Flickering open, Rey's eyes adjusted to the light. She sat up. She wasn't in the main ward anymore, she was lying on a bed in a bright white room. She gently drew a curtain back on her left to reveal two empty beds. On her side, Rey had a dressing table with 'Get Well Soon' cards strewn around and a stand holding bags of medicine and a pulse reader. The bags had tubes with needles pumping fluids that were charged into her arm. Slowly, Rey turned over. There was another drawn curtain. Through it, Rey could see the shadow of another patient lying on a bed.

"Ben, is that you?" Rey whispered as she swung her legs out of bed. Her legs felt stiff and un-used. Rey looked down, her grazes had healed and her legs had restored their normal, healthy colour. Beaming, Rey stroked her legs fondly as if they were a cat. Before standing, she quickly removed the needles cringing as she did so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I don't often treat force-users. I don't know what y-"

Rey raised a hand to the nurse standing in the entrance and smiled kindly,

"Sorry, I'm usually quick to do the wrong things. You can call me Rey, I'm a Jedi."

Chatting happily with her Nurse, who's name was Rena, about what she'd missed, Rey began to realise how long she'd been unconscious: five whole days! In that time, the scavenger had mostly recovered and the only major damage was the scar left by Palpatine when he had hit her on her forehead. Still laughing together, Rey studied the Nurse. Rena was old: she had short, white hair; light, comfy clothes ; a permanently smiling wrinkled face; and a blue tartan scarf. After their conversation, Rena changed the subject to Rey's friends, subtly informing her about Finn's anger,

"Whilst you were sleeping, Rey, your friends came and checked on you regularly. Poe brought in a good-looking teenage boy with black hair just before you arrived too"

She laughed and nodded at the nurse. She was blushing wildly but she didn't care.

"Anyway, the black one-Finn-he was agitated. He blamed your injuries on him. Now, we both know Benjamin Solo isn't bad so I made sure Finn stayed well away."

Rey stared at Rena inquisitively, "You knew Ben?"

The Nurse continued,"I was Leia and Han's nurse, I was one of the first to meet Ben. I watched him grow and was at a loss when I hear he'd been misguided. The poor boy, he was lovely- not a mean bone in his body until he went off to practise the force."

Rey frowned, so, the encounter the two had had before when Kylo Ren explained his past through an unlikely story about his Uncle Luke was true.

The girls stood together, Rena holding Rey steady as they walked over to Ben. He slept softly. Going off on one, Rena admitted she didn't know how Ben got his scar. Rey knew and she regretted it. One battle, it was snowing, Rey had yet to master her Jedi skills so Kylo had held out his hand in mid-lightsaber-battle to help her learn. So tempted Rey had been but she knew she mustn't so she said 'no' and continued. Angered at this, Ren slammed down with his red lightsaber but Rey returned this managing to kick him to the floor and strike his face with Luke's saber. The memory was very sad but it made her more passionate so she had no need to hide it away. Rena sensed her tension and squeezed her hand. They both sat down on Ben's bed as Poe walked in with BB-8 who was buzzing with excitement at seeing its favourite girl. Rey smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' at Poe who waved a hand as if it was nothing. Giving Rey a hug, Rena departed off to another ward leaving Ben, Poe, BB-8 and Rey alone. For a second, Rey and Poe kept straight faces and looked at each other before opening their mouths into a wide smile and diving into a hug. Rey's laugh sounded normal again and her strength tougher than he remembered. Rey, Finn, Chewy and the androids was as close as he'd had to family since his parents were killed two years ago by the First Order. And so he loved Rey like a sister and was worried sick when she didn't wake. Helping her with Ben was the least he could do!

**A/N:**

**Alright, hope that was enjoyable! More to come however I might put the story on a minor hiatus considering I lost my plan somewhere...**

**Yeah, I'm a bit unorganised!**

**~Kitty xxx**


	10. Chapter9

At the table in the ward, the make-shift family ate some left-overs from the party and everyone was happy. Jannah and Rena came to join the group in the candle light. Laughing as the boys' stories became exaggerated and ironic whilst Jannah, Finn and Poe drank even more alcohol. Once they grew tired, Rena put Rey to bed and sent everyone else out. BB-8, who Rena had never met before, beeped a denial at her. She could sense this little white and orange ball droid was Rey's. C3-PO stayed to keep an eye on Rey whilst she slept and R2-D2 stayed to prevent trouble.

Rena smiled at Rey and Ben, "The Dyad in the force, made for each other!" It was the middle of the night, Rey sat up quietly. BB-8 was asleep on her bed and C3-PO had gone flat to her left: ever since Zorrii's frog creature messed with the droid's systems on a different planet, everything had been going wrong for poor old C3. Meanwhile, R2-D2 was nowhere to be seen, probably fetching a battery charger for his old friend. She smiled thinking about Leia's stories about Luke and R2. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the black silhouette lying on the neighbouring bed. It seemed unlikely that Ben had just been sleeping for almost a whole week now. Rey thought of a plan before carefully placing a hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and opened the link before stepping in. The gap sealed after her.

The sky seemed much similar to when she had been here before, purple and blue with bright stars and moons. She lowered her head to see high mountains against the backdrop and then she looked down. Rey found herself stood in cold water, her signature outfit swaying in the breeze just over the cool ripples. It was relaxing, Rey began to zone out just as she heard a movement in the water far behind her in the distance that broke her daze in an instant. She spun around splashing the cold water up her legs. Just before the horizon, two figures fought recklessly, light VS dark.

"BEN!" Rey cried breaking into a run she splashed through the water getting closer and closer. It was taking forever but Rey was making progress and she was determined to save Ben.

Suddenly the water under her feet changed to sand making it harder to run. Rey leaped over a hole in the sand and cried his name over and over. The running girl tired and stopped momentarily to catch her breath but her stop hadn't lasted long until someone forced her to the ground. Squirming around, Rey pushed them off violently using the force. The Scavenger's opponent stood up to reveal itself. It was a Sith. It was Rey. Rey seized her lightsaber to protect herself, the girl would fight her dark self to the the death if she had to. Rey charged at the black-robed version of herself with no regrets as she held the saber to her own neck,

"Leave, you pitiful excuse of a force user, a Sith! You will never be me, I AM A JEDI!" Rey shouted at it. The Sith raised her saber but Rey knocked it clean from her hand,

"Go, and never EVER come back!" Rey commanded.

By now it was morning, the word had spread to Poe about Rey. Racing to get there before Finn, Poe wondered what the hell Rey was doing to cause spreading gossip.

"Hello Master Dameron I-" C3-PO began in his robotically posh voice.

"Shhhhh!" Poe Dameron silenced grimly as he stormed in and dropped his bag.

He grabbed the keys from a nearby hook and locked the doors, shutting out unwanted visitors. Rena pulled open the curtain concealing Kylo Ren's bed,

"Over here General Poe, Rey is... errrrrr... meditating?" Rena explained.

Quickly, Poe ran into Ben's quarter and stared at Rey . Rey's hand was still on Ben's head but now she was sitting on air, levitating, cross-legged. Her loose hair flowed in every direction, and her eyes glowed bright gold. Renewed and unbroken, her usual outfit glowed a hazey yellow as it dangled loosely. Poe thought to himself, she looked like a goddess. Swiftly, Rey's smile changed into anger and rage.

"Is she alright?" Poe asked shakily as he stared at the girl emitting such power.

Rena nodded and turned to sit back down. She knew where Rey had gone and could only wait for her return. There would be no saving her if something went wrong.

Calming slightly, the warrior of a Jedi strode across the sandy plain keeping her eye on the two men fighting in front of her. Beautiful and majestic she ran through the wind letting the strands of her dress flow behind her like a cape. Using the force to glide through the air she made her way to where her lover was fighting Kylo Ren .

"Ben, be with me, Ben!" He merely twitched whilst he continued to battle himself.

Rey stepped into the water to assist him in his own battle but the second her toe touched the water, 'Sith Rey' appeared again with a double-ended lightsaber.

"You Siths never learn, do you?" Rey complained through gritted teeth.

She swung her own lightsaber in a stylish way, binging herself up against this scum. "That's right, not so cute am I now?" Rey said with a wink at the Sith.

She dived with her saber, trying to knock her red lightsaber away... nothing. The Sith smiled with a wicked grin and spun her long saber in circles pushing Rey backwards.

Ben heard something other than Kylo Ren's grunts. For him, this was the sound of hope. Although he continued to listen, he daren't turn his head for multiple reasons. Ferociously, he knocked his opponent to the ground so he could have a break and get a discrete look towards the noise but just before he turned his head, Kylo Ren knocked him over too. They rolled around fighting in the soothing water until both were tired out but never the less continued. The numbed voice shouted again and again. That's when he heard them, the sound of a saber, and another deep one, a throbbing saber that hummed like a low note on a bass speaker. Forgetting the evil Sith, he turned his head defiantly to the noise holding a hand out to restrain Ren using the force. Rey. The only hope and light to his mad darkness and despair.

Holding herself steady with Leia's saber and bracing for impact, Rey thought she noticed the Ben's eyes glowing blue. They were blue! They were reflecting her saber's hue. She flashed a cute wink at Ben to let him know she had noticed and hit the Sith hard in the neck, it was enough time, she laughed and smiled happily.

"Ben, heads up!" She shouted at him hurling Leia's lightsaber like a ball.

Ben could have sworn he saw Rey wink at him. It made him want to melt. He forced Kylo Ren to the ground and before he knew it, he was holding a blue lightsaber at his opponents neck. With a swift movement, Ben used the force to toss Kylo over the edge of the waterfall. Ben couldn't have been more relieved. Finally-thanks to Rey- he was free from the Sith. Ben turned to see Rey standing alone, a saber in one hand, the flappy bits on her dress and her long hair blowing ferociously in the wind. She looked like a true warrior-goddess against the sky that was now full of gold. Stars surrounded her like pilot-fish around a shark. Swinging her weapon into her pocket, she suddenly broke her 'cool' stance and stumbled towards Ben, her yellow eyes teared up with joy. Running to embrace him, Rey cried into his shoulder,

"Oh Ben! I knew something was wrong! You've been asleep for days...locked he-"

She continued to sob quietly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Rey, I'm ok now. You saved me, again. I'm in your debt again scavenger" he teased.

Rey broke from the hug and gave him a loving smile, this was Ben, he was back. Swiftly, Ben wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her in quickly for a long passionate kiss. Rey was surprised at first but soon began to relish it. It seemed to last forever, each knowing how much they needed each other. As reality blurred back into view, their souls returned to their weakened, waking bodies in the ward.

After an hour of nothing, Poe jumped out of his skin when Ben's hand lifted to meet Rey's causing a bright blue and gold aura to shimmer around the Dyad. Poe felt the power and the pain, the loss and the love. All emitting from the restored pair. Without understanding it completely, he knew what Rena meant when she spoke of their bond: it was truly unbreakable, and most definitely extremely rare. Rena smiled and stepped over quickly to catch Rey from her place in the air. Ben sat up slowly, trying to blink away the bright light. Rey's body was restored but exhausted. It was limp and didn't fight as Rena placed her down next to Poe on Ben's bed. Her eyes were barely open when she whispered to Poe, "This is Ben. He's ni-" Before she dropped off to sleep on Poe's shoulder. The General laughed at Rey fondly, he'd never seen Rey meditate in such a way before, and it had never looked so amazing or sent her to sleep. Baring in mind she'd had little rest today, Poe moved Rey onto her own bed where she slumped. Like a big brother, he pulled Rey's cover on top of her curled-up body and poured her a glass of water for when she awoke.

Finn couldn't get in, the door was locked and the blinds shut," Poe!" He cried angrily.

Ever since Poe had taken that disgrace of a man in, Finn had been above just angry. He didn't care if Kylo Ren had changed, this imposter had misguided him all his life and now he was stealing Rey from him easier than god knows what?! There was something very wrong. Rey and Kylo Ren were supposed to be arch enemies. The name Ben, to hell with it! To hell with Ben! Finn strode off towards where Kylo Ren had left his ship letting everyone know he was fuming. The former-stormtrooper would find some sort of evidence that Kylo Ren had changed or hurt Rey in some way. He practically knew he would.

Poe held out a hand to Ben ,who was sipping his water,"I'm General P.Dameron"

Ben put down his cup and shook the extended hand,"I'm Ben Solo, nice to meet you"

Rena smiled at the teenager that she knew," Hello again, Benjamin. Looking well!"

Ben's face lit up, he remembered Rena from the days she cared for him,"Rena!"

She gave him a soft hug and patted him on the back before tending to Rey.

Poe teased in his friendly manner trying to make Ben blush,"Rey likes you!"

This he succeeded at, they both broke out laughing to push away the awkwardness.

"Honest, she just told me. She did everything she could to get you here you know."

Ben nodded cheerfully as he took another gulp of his water,

"All the way to the Force realm! My soul was stuck there since Exegol"he exclaimed.

He questioned Poe who nodded in conformation,"We won! Took 'em right down"

Not leaving Poe hanging, Ben hit the high-five with a new hope: friendship!

Rey awoke after two hours worth of sleep on one of the bunk beds on the Millennium Falcon. She could hear Ben and Poe laughing cheerfully down the corridor. With BB-8 beeping and buzzing at her ankles, she skipped bare-foot into the console room to find the boys teaching C3-PO how to play Farm-Yard Snap together, which was failing quite miserably. Rey stepped in and smiled as everyone turned to see her, "Hey guys, can I join? You're having way too much fun without me!"

Half an hour later, C3-PO was still trying to play solitaire. They all laughed as the droid threw his pig-cards down on the table crying, "STRAIGHT PIGS!!!"

Ben enjoyed the night so much, Rey's smile and laughter made him feel balanced and warm whilst Poe's acceptance gave him peace. All afternoon, the funny droids never failed to entertain him and he finally knew it, this was home.


End file.
